Love for an Android
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Mey decided to take a quest for Zimmer after her mission to restart the purifier is complete. She will soon learn the truth and it puts one of her closest friends in danger. Will she be able to live with herself after the choice is made? FLW/Harkness pairing. Takes place after the Replicated Man side-quest.
1. Alone With Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Fallout 3 in anyway. I'm just borrowing a few things for the sake of this story. Be warned that this will spoil the big plot twist of the Replicated Man side-quest. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Alone With Regrets

She wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she worked to repair a pistol to the best of her abilities in her home in Megaton. She listened to the jukebox playing in the background as Three Dog reported the news of the day. The Lone Wanderer, as she was called by many who had known of her reputation, looked at the laser pistol that was in desperate need of repair.

Others would go so far as to call her the Savior of the Wasteland after finally being able to fulfill her father's dream of starting the purifier and bring clean water to the D.C. area. Only a few people knew the truth of who she really was, but no one could understand how she felt when everything was said and done.

Mey had somehow been rescued from the radiation filled room from where she started the purifier and brought back to the Citadel to recover. The radiation had flowed into her bloodstream like a virus, going through her entire body in a matter of seconds. By all accounts, she should have been dead if it had not been for the Lyon's Pride and Fawkes.

While the Pride got Sarah, Fawkes, who Super Mutant genes allowed him to get through the room with no danger to himself, got Mey's unconscious body from the floor. The infirmary at the Citadel took extraordinary measures, but managed to bring her radiation levels down enough to keep her alive. After a few days of constant monitoring, she opened her eyes to find Elder Lyons and Sarah keeping vigil over her.

She didn't stay still for long though. After foiling the plans of the Enclave and reporting everything that had happened, Mey followed Dr. Li back to the lab at Rivet City soon after her ordeal. In the old rusted boat, people acknowledged what she had done and thanked her for everything. Even with all of the attention, she still felt alone.

The only family she ever had was gone. The people that she grew to know in Vault 101 banished her from ever coming back and her mother and father died for the sake of the project. Mey tried to keep a brave face and allowed herself to fall into busy work by helping Dr. Li with her experiments. Deep in her heart, she felt like the doctor hated her for what happened to her father. After all, it was for her sake that the project was abandoned all those years ago.

She had to put the repair tools down for a moment as she could feel the tears in her eyes break through. She left Rivet City shortly after doing a side job that left her too heartbroken to stay anymore. She had grown to befriend the head of security, Harkness and despite his tough demeanor; they spent a lot of time together. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. There was something about the way he treated her that always made her smile.

It was a strange friendship, but he was someone that she could talk to. Even when she couldn't sleep because of the nightmares, he was always awake no matter what time she came by and would kindly let her into his room. He always lent an ear to her and before long, she felt herself being whisked away to the land of sleep in his presence. On that first morning, she would find herself comfortable in the bed while Harkness provided a sort of vigil over her sitting in a chair nearby. No matter what, she could always rely on him to fill the void of loneliness in her heart and she trusted him.

* * *

_It felt like a dream but nothing was happening. There were no memories of her father dying or being attacked by the Enclave. It was a feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders and she was finally given a peaceful night's sleep. She hadn't noticed that time had passed until her body itself felt the need to wake up and get moving. _

_She opened her eyes slowly and stretched her body. When she sat up, she noticed that she was in a bed. Last thing she remembered, she had been sitting in a chair telling Harkness about her nightmares. Remembering about him, Mey quickly scanned to room only to take in the sight before her. Harkness was asleep, sitting in a backwards chair using his arms as a pillow. _

_Mey felt terrible for taking his bed. Pulling back the covers, she moved her legs to the side and found her shoes near the edge. After she put them on, she slowly stood up and walked the small distance over to him. Placing her hand gently on his shoulder, she shook him. _

_"Harkness? Harkness, are you awake?" _

_He stirred slightly before opening his eyes a bit. Remembering the owner of the voice, he became wide awake and looked up to her. He saw her smiling down at him. _

_"Mey…" He stood up from the chair and quickly grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?" She couldn't help but find it more calm with him watching her tonight. _

_"I'm alright. I better go and let you get some sleep on your bed." She gripped his hand a little bit harder then headed towards the door. Before she walked away, she turned to Harkness. "I'm sorry for being a hassle to you but in any case thanks for this." _

_He smiled back. "No problem, just come back if you need help again." She nodded and then went back to her room, leaving him to lie on the bed still warm with her body heat._

* * *

The pain started a few days later. It had been like any other mission she took up when a man name Zimmer asked Mey to look into the case of his missing android. She had gotten a weird vibe from him and his bodyguard nearby, but accepted the job anyway. She hadn't thought twice about it, figuring that if it in fact led to a dead end, like she thought it would, then it would be no skin off her nose.

After investigating further and acquiring holotapes from numerous medical facilities around the wasteland concern the android, the clues led to a doctor named Pinkerton who had been holding up in the abandoned part of the ship. After fighting her way through the poisoned water and Mirelurks, she finally discovered him and his lab.

When the secret had finally been revealed after a bit of persuasion, she immediately regretted her decision to continue investigating. Mey had figured that the android must have been looking to get plastic surgery to avoid his captors. Before she even knew who he was, Mey had grown sympathetic towards the android the more she put his story together.

His reasons for leaving the Commonwealth were justified and she had hoped that she didn't find out the truth so that he could be left alone. After a bit of persuasion, Pinkerton finally gave in and provided Mey a holotape showing the before and after pictures of the android himself. When she looked at it, she felt as though her legs were going to give way from under her.

It was him, it was Harkness! It was him all of this time. The doctor went on to explain that the procedure had been performed to overwrite his previous life's memories and offer him a better cover, but it was still buried deep inside his programming. He then gave Mey the command line to reactivate those memories, but also warned her that if she did this, there was a possibility that he would lose his 'Harkness' memories.

She walked disillusioned out of there and went back to the room she had in the Rivet City hotel. Her only real friend in the Wasteland was in grave danger. She didn't care about the fact that he was an android; Zimmer was so close to him that he would eventually figure it out himself. She just couldn't let that happen. Waiting until nightfall, Mey packed up her stuff and went to Harkness' room like she had done many times in the past.

Finding him asleep to her relief, she sadly placed a note on his bedside table that would explain everything without leaving her name. There would be no point since he wouldn't remember her. She then whispered the command phrase to him and walked out of his door without looking back to see the change.

Then she left, but not before telling Dr. Li her reasons for which she understood. It had been two weeks since then and now she was back in Megaton. She settled into the home she was given after disarming the bomb and helped the settlers with their weapon maintenance for a few caps a day. It became easier not to think about it, but she couldn't help but wondering what Harkness did after she left.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She would never get her work done like this. Now she was haunted with new nightmares after she left. Mey wasn't able to get so much as two hours of sleep because now she only dreamed of Harkness being taken back to the Commonwealth and being forced into slavery again. To this day, Mey still wasn't sure if she had done the right thing by giving him back his old memories. She could only hope that he understood the letter, even if he had no idea who it was from and that he was okay.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, this was a story that I had been sitting on for a while now after doing the side-quest in Fallout 3. I had a female LW and got this idea after doing the quest again. I just love this character, especially because I had a female character. I hope that you guys enjoy. This is only going to be a few chapters^^


	2. Alone No More

Disclaimer: None of this property belongs to me. Just the idea. As a reminder, there are spoilers for the side quest so if you haven't done it yet, what are you waiting for^^

* * *

Chapter 2 - Alone No More

_Another day, another cap _Mey thought as she got back home. She spent the majority of the day at the water treatment plant fixing more leaks that had popped up around Megaton. Needless to say, it took a bit of exploring to find every one and make sure that the water level was right again. As she turned the corner to her home, Mey found herself being a bit delay by looking up at the darkening sky, feeling like she needed something to help her calm down.

Yesterday's nightmare was probably the worst she had ever experience. The fact that her death was at the hands of Harkness himself didn't help the situation at all because she never thought of the possibility that he could be turned back into a killer and sent after her to keep her mouth shut. She did learn quite a bit about the androids and the Commonwealth from her investigation.

_It was just a dream but I still hope that he's alright. _

She opened the door and went inside to be greeted by her robobutler as always.

**Good evening Madame. **

"Hello Wadsworth. Anybody come around while I was gone?" There would be times when people would come around to ask for her help and she wouldn't be home. Mey knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep that low of a profile here, but it was manageable since most of the jobs tend to be to repair weapons and other mundane task. That tend to be the only time anyone really bothered her and she was a bit saddened that she didn't have someone to ask over and have a conversation with.

Wadsworth took a moment to check his archive for the day. **You have received one message from a gentleman. **

"Who was it?"

**T****he only thing the gentleman told me was that he came from Rivet City. His reason for the visit was to find out where you had disappeared to. **

At that moment, Mey felt the biggest lump in her throat. _That's not possible _

"What was the me-esage?" She could hardly get the question through her lips.

**The gentleman stated '****Don't freak out…'** but that's where it stopped.

She suddenly felt an invisible source of warmth gently wrap around her neck "but I'm using a stealth boy and I'm right behind you."

_This can't be happening _

She looked down just as the device was shutting off to find two arms loosening their grip. Her eyes widen at the warmth that she could feel travel throughout her body. This couldn't be just her imagination. Trying to swallow the still forming lump in her throat, Mey dared to turn around and could feel the arms drop and hover around her waist.

She found herself looking into the eyes that she remembered so fondly as the stealth boy's effects completely evaporated. Before any words were spoken, Mey wrapped her arms around Harkness' neck on the brink of crying. The hovering arms gently fell to her hips and he gave her a tight embrace in return.

"I guess you give all your guests this kind of warm welcome," he joked trying to lighten the air as he brought a hand up to stroke her hair. That small bit of contact seemed to draw her out of the disillusion that she was feeling and found herself pulling away slightly, looking at his gentle smile.

"It's good to see you too Mey."

She just continued to look at him, trying to soak in everything that was happening at once. She never expected this to happen in a million years, yet here he was and he had never forgotten about her like he was suppose to. Then she finally found her voice,

"I-I can't believe that you're really here. I…" Harkness curiously watched her as she struggled with the words she was looking for. Before she could say it, the bubble that they were in burst as she suddenly pulled away out of his embrace completely. All he could do was shrug because he understood that it would take her time to adjust to the fact that he was still him in a way and and another man as well.

"I'm so sorry, I'm being rude." A smile graced her face as she stepped forward to grab his hand. "Come on and have a seat already. You're probably tired of standing." She led him around a table to the degrading couch where they each took a seat, leaving a small space between them. "You want something to eat or drink?" Harkness shook his head. "You sure? I can have Wadsworth get you anything." He did the same thing as before.

"It's alright Mey. I mean I'm not even human so I won't have to worry about that type of stuff."

"You really shouldn't do that. You are still somewhat human aren't you?" He couldn't help but smile, knowing that she would see beyond the metal shell that he had.

"So how are you? I've been wondering for days if you were alright." Harkness shifted his position towards her.

"Well everything is fine. After my true self woke up, I found the note that you left me. I then confronted Zimmer about his activities on the ship." Mey's eyes went wide at the sound of this. She never thought that he would actually confront his maker. She couldn't help but find that really brave considering the rumors she had heard about the Commonwealth and the state of it.

"I managed to get him off the ship because he was disturbing Dr. Li's team too often and I'm sure that he will move on to continue his search in trying to find me." He then turned his full attention to Mey. "After he was gone, I asked Dr. Li if she had seen you. To my surprise, she told me that you had left and came back to Megaton. So I basically arranged the schedules of patrols to give me some time off and managed to hitch a ride with the nearby caravan who you apparently helped in the past."

"So now that you found me, what are you gonna do now?" He lifted his right hand and placed it softly on her cheek.

"I want to know why you left. I thought things were fine. Was it something that I did or said?" Her eyes began to glisten at the gentle sound of his voice.

She shook her head."You didn't do anything. It's not your fault that you remembered who you really were…it's mine Harkness.

* * *

A/N: This whole story is going to be straight fluff as a warning. It's really short too but I hope that you guys are enjoying it. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Happy reading^^


	3. The Past

Disclaimer: As stated before, the game belongs to the creators and I'm just using parts of it for mine and others entertainment. If you haven't yet do the side quest so you don't get spoiled^^

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Past

"I'm the one that gave you the code to wake you up." His hand surprisingly never left its position. Mey continued to explain the reason why she ran. "I didn't know what else to do because I found out who you really were and all I wanted to do was protect you from Zimmer."

Harkness let out a small chuckle. "You've protect quite a lot of people, what made me any different?"

She directed her eyes to his, showing that she was serious. "You were my best friend and I couldn't just let anything happen to you. I especially couldn't just let him take you back and turn you into his slave again. That's not what you would have wanted right?" He shook his head once again. "I was afraid that you weren't going to believe me and that there wouldn't be enough time for me to explain everything. I ended up traveling to the abandoned part of the ship where many people told me that a doctor who specialized in plastic surgery told me all that I needed to know, including your real identity and the code to force you to remember your android memories."

Mey took a deep breath and place a hand over his, feeling the warmth coming from it, similar to a human's much like other parts of him. "He also told me that there was a possibility that you would lose all of your Harkness memories when the code was uttered." She finally told him the reason that he had been looking for. Harkness had been afraid that somehow he had offended her or done something to hurt her and she hated him.

The last thing he would ever want to do was hurt her and now he knew that she really was the only other person who knew his secret besides the people that helped him escape. This knowledge could only strengthen their friendship even more as they had developed more of a trust in each other. "Yet you did it anyway at the risk of losing me, just to save me?"

She nodded her head. "Yes because it would have been selfish of me to keep you blissfully ignorant of what was going on." The look in her eyes was soft, almost delicate as she let that statement linger in the air. Harkness gently squeezed her hand as they both sat there with the silent air remaining for what seemed like an eternity.

Unfortunately, Harkness noticed that it was getting dark outside and he knew that he couldn't stay much longer. "Mey, I'm sorry but I have to head back." Before he could stand up, he felt an immense pressure on his chest and looked down to see her wrapped around his waist. He noticed that her eyes were glistening with tears.

"I don't want you to go. Please don't go just yet. I'll take the blame for you if you get in trouble with the council. Just stay the night with me Harkness." His body began to rise in temperature. Checking his specs, he could confirm that there wasn't anything wrong with him. He then presumed that it was because she was so close to him that she added to the heat and he had never felt that type of warmth from a human before.

He then decided to reconsider. "You know what, one night wouldn't hurt." He stroked her hair and could see the smile forming on her face.

"Really?" He brushed the tears that fell with his thumb and nodded. "Thank you." She let out a chuckle of happiness and pulled away from him. He noticed his temperature return to normal but wondered if he really wanted it to stay that way. "You want something to drink? Now that the purifier at the Memorial is working, you can drink as much water as you want." She couldn't help but noticed the strange look he gave her.

"I heard about that. Everyone was talking for days about what you did." The realization dawned on her that he would have heard something that she really didn't want him to hear. "So can you explain to me what were you thinking just running into a room with enough radiation to kill 3 men Mey?" Her eye darted anywhere but to him, looking for some sort of distraction.

"I had to." Harkness' voice raised just a bit.

"No you didn't." She gasped at the fact that this was the first time she had ever heard him raise his voice, especially at her. "You could have given the code to someone else. You could have come to me. With my body, I'm sure that I could…"

"I couldn't just ask you to do something like that. I would be using you just because of what you were." Harkness was well aware that he shouldn't have been angry with her, but he couldn't help it. Something inside of him felt torn with the thought of losing her and he wasn't there to protect her. "I don't want to have the ability to use you like Zimmer. You are not a slave anymore and I wanted to do it myself for the sake of my father." Her eyes looked at him softly the same way as before and he thought something had happened with his circuitry.

"I think I'll have that water after all." A small smile graced her face as she got up from the couch and headed to her tiny kitchen. He could hear the sink turn on with the clean water flowing through the pipes.

* * *

_He had seen the effects of the purifier quickly go to work. Since Rivet City was close to it, the citizens were the first ones to benefit from having pure water for the first time in years. He could remember that day clearly when the first citizen took a sip. Soon everyone was drinking and dancing up and down with joy. _

_Harkness on the other hand, was more preoccupied with looking for the woman responsible for everything. Even though the citizens wouldn't have acknowledged it now, she had been the one to save their lives, the Lone Wanderer from Vault 101 as they had called her on many occasions while she was around. _

_He remembered searching through the decks of the ship after looking into her cabin to find it empty with her belongings gone. After day turned to night, he finally decided to turn in. Just when his head touched the pillow, he saw the note on his bedside table. With his attention focused on work, he never noticed it until now. The contents of it soon had him packing up his own things, making arrangements for his minor absence as he prepared to make a trip to Megaton._

* * *

"Harkness?" Her voice brought him out of his reverie as he looked up to see Mey standing in front of him with a glass in her hand. "You okay?" He reached up and grabbed the glass of water that was offered to him.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about how things were when everyone find out what happened to the Enclave and the big fight you had on your hands." Mey took the seat that she was in earlier.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Then again, they've been living in this wasteland a lot longer then me."

"That's right, you were born in the vault right."

She shook her head slightly. "In truth, my dad had been out here working on the purifier with my mom. I was born out here and when she died bringing me to this world, he gave up because of all the grief and went underground with me to the vault after getting permission. Now that I think about it, I guess we were kind of shun by everyone."

She saw a look of confusion on Harkness' face so she went into more detail. "The Overseer tried to hide it, but he had always hated us because we didn't belong there. He saw us as a threat to an experiment that the vault dwellers was suppose to be a part of."

"What about when you first came back out here?"

"It was more like I was chased out here. My dad ended up escaping back outside and left me behind because he wanted to finish the project. The Overseer tried to have me captured so that he could interrogate me. No doubt that he wouldn't have hesitated to kill me if my friend Amata hadn't help. She was his daughter. Now she's the new Overseer after I went back to answer her distress message. She basically told me that I was not welcomed back there again because my presence there upset quite a lot of people."

Her eyes were glistening again but she tried to put up a smile to not worry Harkness. "I guess that I can't really do much about it now." Harkness could easily see through her facade and he couldn't help but raise a hand to softly caress her cheek as a way to comfort her. He hadn't know the real beginning to her story and to be forced to leave your home when you were happy he couldn't imagine.

He had wanted to get away from the Commonwealth and never look back. Without a second thought, she quickly pulled herself up and away from him. She wasn't sure why she did it, but there was just something inside her keeping her from enjoying the moment this time.

"How about I get you a pillow and blanket so you can get to bed?" She made her way around the couch to head up to her bedroom. "Thanks again for the hospitality Mey." She turned around as she was at the head of the steps. "It's not a big deal, besides you came all the way from Rivet City so you have to be exhausted."

"Mey, you know that's not possible because.." before he could finish his sentence, she disappeared from earshot. He couldn't help but feel confused. She was aware of what he really is yet she's still treating him like he was any other guy. She made him feel that way and he would have believed it if not for the moving metal parts underneath his flesh that were manufactured with the strict objective to capture and kill other synths like him.

With an exasperated sigh, he couldn't fight the urge to just relax in her presence. There was something about Mey's aura that made him feel a sort of magnetic draw to her. Searching his databanks, there was nothing to explain away this feeling. As she sat next to him, he felt the urge to reach out to her, to let his touch process the delicateness of her skin. He could only imagine how her skin would feel compared to his.

He imagine touching her face, her cheek, her lips. His memory bank wouldn't let her go. He didn't want to. She was the one thing in his life that really mattered and he had to let her know now or never.

Mey, followed by Wadsworth went through the closets to find a spare blanket to give to Harkness.

"Will you need my assistance for the rest of the evening Ma'am?" She shook her head as she held the thick fabric between her arms.

"That will be alright Wadsworth, you can rest for the night." With that, Wadsworth went to the spare room where he would power down for the night. Closing the door, Mey went down the steps, her bare feet lightly treading each movement. Before she touched the bottom, she found herself stopping as she watched Harkness. He was sitting back on the couch but she noticed the armor he was wearing draped over a nearby chair, leaving him in a white wife beater and red shorts.

She had never seen him this relaxed even at Rivet City when he would be done with his shift. She never imagined seeing him this vulnerable. In her brain, she knew that this had to be because of his programming that he acted like this, but her heart thought of him as only the human that she gave up to help him find out who he really was. Her heart seemed to beat just a little bit faster as she got closer.

"Here you go" she leaned over, giving him the blanket.

"Thanks." Her eyes floated over his body for longer then she wanted to and shift her attention somewhere else hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"I guess I can hope to finally get some sleep." Mey shifted on her heels with her nerves as the culprit while bringing her attention back to him.

"You know, you can take my bed if you want to be comfortable. I am the one that asked you to stay after all." Harkness shook his head in refusal.

"It's fine. It isn't really that keeping me awake after all." Mey couldn't help but sit where she did before.

"What is it then?" A sigh left his lips in realization that he would need to relive his true life again.

"It's about who I really am. You found out all this stuff about me so you know a bit about the Commonwealth right?" He watched as her faced scrunched up slightly, deep in thought.

"All I know is what I was told and that was just about that fact that the androids came from there and that you had ran away to find freedom."

"It was because I was a killer and I didn't want to do it anymore." He had remembered everything when she spoke the code. The grief and regret over what he did almost drove him to the brink of insanity. He would never be able to repent for his crimes. How could he?

"It wasn't your fault so you have to somehow forgive yourself." He looked down at his hands, remembering back then.

"I was made differently from other synths. Zimmer needed someone stronger who could go out and keep his vision of order. I was created with well built materials and had it programmed in my brain that I only existed to follow orders." Mey's eyes expressed sadness at the reveal of this fact.

"You still changed though. You made a choice that only your human side could have made which was to stop following orders and to live your own life. Aren't you happy with that?" Harkness swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat as he looked at her softened eyes that were only for him to see. All of these human emotions existed in his programming but to experience them all one after the other in the presence of one person was a first for him.

"I guess the security chief job let me protect those people in hopes to repent for what I did." She nodded her head in agreement.

"You sure did. Thanks for all your help when I first arrived. I don't think I ever did tell you that you made my stay more pleasant." The small smile triggered a physical skip in his artificial heart and her words seemed to bring him a small sense of comfort from everything that he was dealing with himself. He began to rub the back of his head, trying to figure out what to say next when he heard her giggle.

When he asked what's was funny, Mey said "it's just amazing how human you are Harkness. You are such a unique person and I'm glad that we're still friends after you found out the truth." Her voice broke slightly at the end. She was still thinking about the sequence of events that led up to her leaving the ship.

"Unique? Mey, I'm just like the other synths that have managed to get away. Zimmer will probably make someone else like me to take over the job." "No he won't, not like you" she said softly. Suddenly there was an air of silence around them and neither knew what to say to the other.

"You are you and that's how it will always be" she said suddenly. Something else was going on but she was reluctant to voice it. "I should let you get some sleep. Good night Harkness." She rose from the couch and walked towards the stairs but before she could begin her accent, she felt a firm grasp of her wrist that pushed her back against the wall. When she finally registered what was going on, she found herself trapped between Harness' large form, his eyes locking with her shocked expression.

The next step would make or break this moment between them.

* * *

A/N: Well everyone, I've got one more chapter to go. I hope that you all are enjoying this so far and want to thank anyone that has read and reviewed up to this point^^


	4. True Feelings

Disclaimer: The property of the game belongs to the people at Bethesda studios. The only things that belong to me are the idea and the name of the FLW. As a warning, this is the chapter where the M rating comes in so read at your own risk. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4 - True Feelings

"Mey, there's something that I've been thinking about saying to you since I left Rivet City and I don't want to wait until the morning to tell you." Her stomach started to feel like it was light as air, the imaginary butterflies were moving at a thousand miles an hour in anticipation of what he wanted to say.

"Mey, I was built to be a slave and follow orders. Even if I thought it was wrong, I had to bring back runaway synths under any circumstances. I'm a killer and I can't change that part of my android life. My second set of memories was trying to run away from that truth. You woke me up to that and I'm not angry with you for any of it."

He took his hand and placed it on her cheek again and noticed her getting warmer like before. He couldn't stop the small smile from growing on his face. "Even if you don't believe me, I don't hate you. You ended up helping me even after I unintentionally lied to you about who I really was. Even if I was built to not have them, my feelings for you are so strong and I don't want to be without you again."

Mey's eyes showed her emotions clear as day when he could see them glistening again. "Whenever we would hang out after my shift, I was happy for the first time in ages. I felt something different with you then with Danvers. I loved just being able to talk to you and enjoy your smile when you laughed at my stories. My human emotions would go into overdrive when I think about how I feel about you more then the good friend you have been to me. I almost lost you..." his voice shook with fear over what he had heard happened to her when she went to Citadel to find out what to do next about the purifier.

"It wasn't so bad Harkness. I wanted to stop Autumn from going through with his plan to take the project from my father."

"Those Enclave bastards first blow you up and then tortured you to get what they wanted. Elder Lyons told me what had happened when I went looking for you. How's that not so bad? Do you know how I felt when I realized that I failed to protect you more then once when you left me behind? I have a will of my own and I would have murdered everyone there to get you out."

Mey couldn't help, but smile slightly. "I would love to have seen them try to stop you."

"You were so worried about me, but you got caught up in all this stuff too. I know that you were doing it for the Wasteland but you are still wanted by those mercenaries that want you dead too. I can lose you in so many ways and I can't bear the thought."

He could hear a soft sigh escape her lips as she lowered her head. "Why does it matter?" she whispered. "I'm gonna die regardless of what happens. You will live much longer then me because of what you are so I lose you either way." The tears welling in her eyes escaped to hit the floor, the weight of what she said too much to bear.

"I'm sorry" she heard Harkness say with such sweetness that she couldn't recall the last time he was like this. He had become vulnerable only for her and for her alone. She forced herself to tilt her head up and look into his eyes to see something completely different in them. He was not human yet his eyes possessed a delicateness that she thought only humans could possess.

She could only watch as he moved his hands to either side of her, trapping her lightly against the wall. Without saying anything else, he leaned forward until his lips made contact with hers. When he did this, Mey's eyes widen at the unexpected action. As he began to press more, she could feel her eyes drift close and she lifted her hands to wrap under his shoulders to feel him more.

Goosebumps began to bloom on her body when Harkness took one hand off the wall and wrapped it around her waist, his fingers lightly brushing her bare skin. This motion caused a small moan to escape her lips, the skin becoming quite sensitive because of some of her injuries from her journey. She felt his strength under her fingers, his exposed muscles flexing as he moved to feel more of her. When oxygen finally became a problem, they broke apart breathing heavily.

When Harkness looked at her, he noticed that she was trying to form words, her mind in a haze as was his. "Harkness…" she said softly, taking a hand away from him to press her fingers to her lips. "I've never… That was my first…" He saw the look of wonder and put the pieces together.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh huh." There was a pause as he thought about his next question.

"What about in the Vault? There wasn't anyone that you liked?"

"Nope, they were all jerks to me remember." Harkness backed away from her slightly to think about his next move. Mey pushed herself away from the wall.

"I would have thought with someone as beautiful as you, there would have been a lucky guy that snatched you up already." A smile tugged at her lips. "I didn't mean to do that to you." She shook her head.

"I don't mind. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that you surprised me is all." She place a hand over her heart. It felt like it was beating at a thousand miles per hour. He had kissed her then apologized for it. She had felt something for him all this time which was her reason for telling him the truth. She couldn't stop the giggle from leaving her lips, leaving him with a confused look.

"It's just the way you are acting" she explained while moving her hand from her heart to his cheek. Her smile was infectious as he found himself doing the same.

"Well I can't help it because now I finally found you after you disappeared and I didn't know how to tell you. Mey I thought that I lost you to someone else. Maybe the Savior of the Wasteland had finally found her equal. Everyone knows you and they would kill to be in my shoes right now."

"I know most of them, I have to wave their advances off. The problem is that none of them were for me. Not like you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his briefly. She found it quite affectionate that he thought she belonged to someone else like he didn't have a chance with her. In truth, she had held out hope that somehow she could reestablish their relationship after what happened.

It was a long shot, but she wanted to know if she could ever be with him. "Harkness…I know that we only have tonight because you have to head back but I want to be with you." His eyes widen at her admission. He had held out hope that he didn't miss his chance and now she wanted to be his. He was already hers, even if she didn't know it. He swallowed loudly. He didn't know where to go from here, especially because he didn't want to push her because she was innocent.

"I wanted you for quite a while now even after I had my memories restored. Mey I don't want to push you to do this. We can just go to bed…" He was silenced with another kiss from her. He wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her up to change the angle. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He maneuvered them over near the couch and laid her on the floor, her back being protected by a rug underneath.

They continued to kiss until they were once again deprive of air. After breaking apart and getting their bearings, Harkness noticed the crimson color in Mey's cheeks. She was nervous and he couldn't blame her. He was never designed to do anything but take orders and his human memories of intimacy only gave him the illusion of what it felt like.

They were pretty much in the same boat. "Hey, you want me to stop?" She shook her head.

"Don't…" Her breathing seemed to even out as the look in her eyes begged him to continue. He took a moment to look at her. When she went upstairs to get him the stuff for bed, she changed into a simple loose fitting blue shirt and some red drawstring shorts. She looked so tiny in those oversize clothes. It's hard to believe that this girl was the Savior of the Wasteland.

She had so much riding on her shoulders that she never asked for. The purifier ended up being the only reason why some people even gave a damn about her. Harkness stroked her blazing hot cheek, smiling down at her which she returned intimately. He scanned her body and could see her pulse on her neck beating strongly. It was that heart that had saved him from returning to a life of slavery.

He put his hand next to her head and lowered himself to her neck. He dropped his lips right on the vein that he had located and placed a light kiss, causing her breathing to hitch slightly. He felt her hand coming up and moving her fingers through his brown hair, telling him what she wanted without words. He went from kissing to pressing the tip of his tongue in the hollow of her neck.

She tried to keep her voice under control but a moan inevitably escaped at his actions. He was careful to take it slow, not wanting to scare her from this but willing to stop if she asked. He moved upwards kissing every patch of skin as he worked his way to her ear. He grabbed the lobe in between his teeth and pressed lightly. Mey's body inched upwards in response, her chest pressing against his. "Harkness…" she whispered as he continued.

He felt her body through the thin layer of fabric that separated the both of them. He took the hand that was laid across her body and grazed his fingers near the hem of her shirt. He let his fingers lightly graze the exposed skin there. She was so soft under his fingers. His skin had been made to mimic a human's but it just wasn't quite the same.

His fingers began to process every inch of her, noting each of the small cuts and wounds that she had. He dedicated every one to memory, knowing that this was her penance for taking on the mission of her father. He pulled away from her ear and took her lips again. His hand continued to slid up slowly, giving her the chance to stop him.

Before long, his hand brushed the underside of her bare breasts. He could hear the sigh of content escape her lips. He pulled away from her, a whimper of protest at losing the warmth from his body. "You okay?" He asked, mistaking the reason for the whimper. She just nodded, trying to form words. "Keep going Harkness" she whispered.

He looked at her for a moment before maneuvering himself on his knees, positioning himself over her. With his hands gripping the helm of the shirt, he slowly raised it up. He revealed more injures as he could see her chest rising and falling slowly while she tried to control her breathing. He moved expecting a protest from her and asking him to stop. Instead, she pressed her hands over his, squeezing them in encouragement.

Passing the material over her ribs, he saw her clench slightly. When he reached the mounds of flesh, he hesitated for only a second before rolling the fabric up and over to expose her breasts. The rest of the journey was quick as the shirt finally passed over her head and was tossed to the side. He took the time to admire her. Despite the injuries on her stomach and lower arms, he couldn't fathom seeing anything more beautiful in a human.

She looked so vulnerable and he took pleasure in the idea that he's the only one that could see her like this now because she had no family anymore. Something brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down. He saw that she was copying him as she began to pull the bottom of his shirt. He smiled warmly at her then pulled the shirt off and tossed it to join hers.

Seeing him like this, Mey couldn't help but pass her fingers over his synthetic skin. She noted that he had his fair share of injures. Some looked quite serious that she wondered quickly if it was done by one of the people he chased down. One injury caught her eye as she passed her fingers over his arm where there was a large tear. She couldn't stop the concern from appearing in her heart for him. As if senseing her feeling, he talked to her. "It's okay. It's one of the reminders for my crimes in the Commonwealth."

He slowly leaned forward to kiss her, taking in the feeling of having the skin to skin contact. She moaned at the sensations as he pressed roughly against her before he silenced her with another blazing hot kiss. As he was preoccupied with her lips, his right hand began to drift down, lightly brushing her skin. He felt the top of her breast and continued until he reached the peak. He took his index finger and began playing with the tender piece of nerve.

He absorbed the moans of pleasure, pressing his tongue inside to taste the velvety smooth insides of her mouth. He played with her body, eliciting more sounds of ecstasy from her. After a few minutes of his ministrations, he pulled away from her lips and began to trail kisses down her collarbone. "Harkness, you're so hot" she murmured trying to keep herself somewhat coherent.

His lips followed the same trail as his hands until they met up with the other breast. He hovered over it, his hot breath causing the peak to harden involuntarily. Smiling at this, he began to lick the nipple while his other hand began to tease the other between his thumb and index finger. Mey began to arch her back at the incredible feelings that he was bestowing on her, needing more of him.

He played with the nipple for a moment before taking it into his mouth. The combination of the heat from his mouth and the rough sensation of his tongue caused Mey to yelp in surprise. She ran her fingers through the individual strands of his hair. He bit down slightly, inflaming her insides before he sucked the stinging sensation away. He was enjoying doing this to her. He loved seeing her reactions to what he did from the clenching of her stomach to the quick intakes of air.

She looked absolutely beautiful and the sight of her only half naked caused himself to twitch in anticipation. He had been programmed to be able to satisfy a woman, but that didn't compare to seeing it firsthand. He reluctantly pulled away to look at her. He saw small bits of condensation form on her body. When she was finally coherent, she turned her attention to him. "Mey, you are absolutely gorgeous right now."

She suddenly felt the burning flush and tried to cover her face. He couldn't hide the smile, finding the motion endearing and adorable. "Don't say that Harkness."

"It's true. Just relax okay. You can still stop this." She looked at him through the gaps in her fingers.

"I don't want to." He adored her.

"Okay" he said simply, then began to untied the knot to her shorts.

Once it was undone, instead of removing the article of clothing, he slipped his hand between the fabric under her panties. She watched him for a moment, their eyes finding each other again. Without uttering a word, he saw the desire raging in her. His hand moved further down, traveling through a forest of curls. He then found an immense heat emmenating from her core. Just being so close caused him to harden even more. When he passed a finger over her, Mey jerked up suddenly. He took a second to wait for her to relax a bit.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." He leaned over and gave her another intimate kiss.

"Don't apologize Mey, just try to enjoy it. Remember, you can tell me stop if you aren't feeling comfortable."

"I'll try. Keep going." With a nod of reassurance from her, he resumed stroking her outer lips, watching as she bit down on her lower lip. He moved on and took the index finger and penetrated her, causing a loud gasp to escape from both of their lips. Harkness couldn't believe how wet and tight she was. She was squeezing his finger so much.

He began moving through her slowly, bending his finger slightly to rub up against the roof of her each time he pulled out. She once again grasped at his hair as she tried her best to control her breathing. It felt like her whole body was melting. She never knew such stimulation could be so euphoric. He took his time, imprinting every inch of her to his memory bank.

The moisture she was producing allowed him to speed up his movements. He grew bold and inserted another finger. He heard the hiss of pain come from her and quickly looked up at her with concern. She just gave him a soft smile and shook her head. "I'm okay, just give me a bit of time to adjust." He nodded, understanding that he needed to take his time with her if she wanted to go all the way tonight.

After a minute, he repeated his earlier actions. He couldn't stop the groan escaping his lips as she squeezed him once again. Looking down at her, he saw that she was moving her body in time to meet his fingers whenever he pushed back in, a moan exploding from her lips each time. He continued his ministrations until he felt her grabbing him with more force. He knew that she was feeling something building, but he didn't want her to experience her first release from just his fingers.

Despite his better judgement, he pulled the fingers away from her and relinquished her body. She took a moment to collect herself before looking at him with glazed over eyes. He dropped another kiss to her, feeling her smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he pulled away, he asked "Tell me how it felt." He could see her searching for the words.

"It felt amazing. It was like my stomach was turning into a huge knot and I felt like I was turning into liquid. I'm a bit mad that you stopped" she said pressing her lips together. He passed his fingers over her cheek.

"I just want to be with you when it happens."

"Oh…Harkness?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to tell you something when we are done okay?" she said softly.

"Okay, no problem." She reached down and began playing with the waistband of his boxers.

"Are you sure Mey?" She couldn't stop her eyes from fluttering close.

"Uh huh." He kissed her again. He couldn't stop doing it. It was like he was addicted to her lips and he couldn't get enough of the taste. He reluctantly pulled away again and stood up. He quickly removed the last barrier for him then rejoined her on the floor. He saw the look of fascination in her eyes as she looked at his erection. She reached out slowly, as if she was touching something sacred.

Her fingertips brushed the head, eliciting a moan from him. She took hold of him lightly surprised at how soft yet rigid the flesh was. "They really did only use only the best parts for you huh?" she said jokingly. He couldn't deny how beautiful she looked. Despite her knowledge that his body was only part human, she just couldn't care. She only cared for him as a person and that warmed him so much.

He fought the urge to close his eyes as she began to slowly maneuver her hand up and down his cock. The friction from her rough fingers began to break him down quicker then he had anticipated. Before she could continue, he grabbed her gently and took her away from him. He needed to control his breathing. If he hadn't stopped her, he would have taken her right then and there.

Even though they were close to finally being together, he still had to remind himself that this was her first time and he had to be gentle with her. He saw the confused look in her eyes and explained himself. "Sorry but I meant it when I said that I wanted to come with you Mey." She nodded, understanding his reasons immediately. "I can't wait anymore." He directed his hands to the hem of her untied shorts.

Before he hooked his fingers into the band, he heard her urgent voice. "Harkness wait." He pulled back quickly and looked up to see a hint of doubt in her face. She swallowed a lump in her throat before continuing. "What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm…" she was silence when his index finger pressed against her lips.

"Don't you dare say or think that Mey. The only thing I want to hear you say is either telling me to stop or…" he pulled himself back up to look her right in the eyes "moaning my name." She couldn't help but blush a few more shades of red, bringing a smile to his face. Without hearing an objection, he went back to the task at hand.

Going lower, he pulled the shorts and panties down her long legs. Once they were completely off her body, he tossed them aside to the growing pile. Without nothing between them, he saw the goosebumps and beads of sweat covering different parts of her body. He maneuvered himself between her legs, being sure to not touch her entrance just yet. He lifted her legs up to his hips high enough that she was able to lock her ankles.

"Mey…"

"Hmm?"

"This is going to hurt a lot. I'm sorry." She took his hands and intertwined his fingers with her, preparing herself. He saw this as the last bit of permission he wanted. He pressed forward until he barely brushed his cock against her, her moisture and covering the tip. He felt her squeezing his hands lightly. He then pushed forward. He inched his way inch by inch, stretching her outer lips. He went slowly to allow her to adjust to him.

He watched her face. He noticed the tears that began to well up in her eyes and her attempts to keep her voice down. When she noticed his halted movements, she focused her attention on him. Despite her tear stained cheeks, she smile reassuringly at him. His body move further inside, the feeling of being buried inside the moisture and heat of her body was indescribable. He soon felt a resistance against her and knew that this was the point that he was worried about for her.

They shared another glance before he did something unexpected. Instead of pushing further, he released her hands and wrapped his arms around her back. Leaning back, he brought her up to a sitting position in his lap. Her matted hair had fallen, part of it covering the right side of her face. He then took the finally step and pushed her down the rest of the way, engulfing him.

As expect, the pain had been unimaginable to the point that she finally couldn't hold back and a small scream escaped her lips. He leaned forward and swallowed her temporary affliction. He mixed his tongue with her as she allow him permission to deepen the kiss, taking her mind off of the pain. Before long, the muffled screams turned to moans as he began to guide her movements on his cock.

Her juices were covering him now, allowing him to glide in and out of her with ease once she adjusted. He was surprised at how quickly Mey accepted him and began to experience the pleasure of finally being one. This continued on for a few minutes with Harkness increasing the speed of his movements ever so slightly. Mey began to meet his thrust move for move, mimicing her actions when he had pleasured her with his fingers.

Relinquishing her lips, Mey leaned her head on his shoulder, her hot breath tickling his skin. She snaked her arms around his neck as they continued to move together, the friction feeling more and more rougher. She thought she could feel every bit of him rubbing against her as they continued to move together. Changing the angle of his thrusts, he began to brush up against her clit, causing her stomach to clench as it did earlier.

Her breath hitched and she began digging her nails in Harkness' back. He held her in a similar way, his fingers grazing her back and traveling up her spine.

"You okay Mey" he asked with a shakey voice. It took her a moment to response as she could feel the burning knot inside of her growing tighter.

"Harkness…" she moaned, the sensation taking away her ability to speak. "You…you are so beautiful" he said shakily, his own body beginning to build up inside. The thought of anymore words was pointless as they continued to move in sync. After piecing her deeper, Mey couldn't stand it anymore. She had been reduced to taking in short breaths to try to keep herself in control.

The combination of rubbing against his body and his hands caressing her assisted in pushing her over the edge. When the knot snapped inside of her, it felt like a flood of warmth passed through her sensitive body. When she came, she let out an incoherent sound as she began to shake. The orgasm had taken over her and she felt like she was in paradise. When she exploded, Mey's body reacted euphorically.

Watching her release for the first time in her life was something that he would burn into his memory banks for the rest of his life. Her body clenched down on him, squeezing him tightly thus aiding in his own release. His body felt as though it was on fire as he released himself into her. It took only seconds for their bodies to find their peak and soon they were breathing heavily with their movements halted.

Pulling away from his body, she looked to his face with clouded eyes that were shown in his as well. Their bodies were exhausted as the sweat glistened from their pores. The smile on their faces were soft and comforting. Lifting her off of him, he laid her next to him and went in search of the blanket he had abandoned on the couch. Finding it, he opened it and spread it over them before inviting her to lay over his heart which she did gladly.

Mey nuzzled deeper into him, his masculine scent soothing. His hands were fluttering on her back, making random patterns as they each absorbed the moment. "How are you feeling?" His worry for her would never ease up.

"I'm wonderful Harkness" she answered looking through her thick lashes. Gathering her strength, she raised herself up to allow her to see his face again, her hair falling and framing her face. He couldn't help but be enthralled by this, memorized by her beauty.

"I'm going to miss you when you go back to Rivet City." He was about to speak when she continued. "Even so, I will wait for you because I realize why I feel the way I do." He took a hand and cupped her cheek. "I love you Harkness." His mechanical heart picked up speed at this admission. Leaving her was going to kill him.

"I will try my hardest to come back as often as I can Mey." He framed her face with his other hand. "I love you too." The smile on her face was glowing and her brought her down to kiss her. Once he let her go, she slid back to her previous position and after a few minutes, he could hear her deep breathing. Even though he was going to have to leave her, he would make damn sure to find someway back to her. Maybe one of these days, he could convince her to come back to Rivet City. For now, he was just content to sleep here with the Lone Wanderer, now his lover and look forward towards the future. With that thought, he allowed his systems to go to standby and he joined her in a ballade of sleep.

* * *

A/N: And that, ladies and gentleman, is that. I want to thank everyone that checked out this random project that I came up with and I do hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
